The Stalker
by Bella Muerte Rae
Summary: Harry being followed... to where... by who... and what happens... doesn't follow a story line from movie or books


I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters. I do however own my mind. and this came straight from my mind.

* * *

Harry walked out into the snow alone after curfew. I watched as he walked then followed behind him. I stayed at a distance so he wouldn't notice me. He walked across the grounds to the edge of the forbidden forest. He pulled out his wand and illuminated it.

He continued into the forest and I followed once more until he stopped in an open area. I walked to the edge of the clearing staying in the shadows. I wouldn't care even if he saw me. I froze when he spoke.

"I know you're there. Why did you follow me?" I didn't say I word, I just stood silent in the shadows. "Speak up Malfoy, I can't help you if you hide from me."

"How did you know it was me Potter?" I said stepping into the light.

"Lucky guess? Or Maybe you aren't as discreet as you think you are."

"Don't be ridiculous Potter. Why are you in the middle of the forbidden forest anyway?"

"Maybe I led you out here, maybe I wanted to get you alone, or maybe I wanted to shag Voldemort. Why does it matter?"

I just looked at him. "How can you even joke about that?"

"Who said I was joking?" Potter said with a smug look on his face. I really hate when he feels that confident, he looks cocky.

"Because the dark lord wants you dead and he killed your parents. I can't see earthier of you wanting the other."

"People do strange things for love Malfoy. You and I both know that's true." He was walking toward me now and I was taking steps back without my knowledge until I bumped into a tree.

"Love? I know you don't love him, and the dark lord is incapable of a feeling such as love."

"Silly Malfoy and his one track mind, who said I was talking about Voldemort? I did say maybe. You need to listen more."

"Shut up Potter. I should have just gone back to the castle when I realized you were following me." He was now standing a little too close for comfort, but not close enough to be touching. I pushed off the tree and was standing chest to chest, nose to nose with the-boy-who-lived-to-mess-with-my head. My head was spinning and I kissed him without thinking. But I am a Malfoy and don't have to think things out first. He pulled back and stuck his hand out to the side.

Soon his broom was in his hand and he wasted no time mounting it. When he did he looked over his shoulder. "You coming? " I looked at him and climbed on the back and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Hang on."

Honestly, what other option did I have? I had never ridden on the back of a broom before. "Where are we going Potter? If you wanted to kill me you could have done it in the woods. Everyone would think it was the dark lord."

"We are going off the grounds and I'm not going to kill you. You will be back before anyone notices you were gone. Unless Snape does bed checks."

"Not for his favorite godson, he only checks the 1st through 4th years anyway." I was just about to ask again where we were going when we landed on the street in front of a rundown looking building. "The Black house? Why are we here?"

"Serious is out for the week, order business or something. I come here most nights. Kreature makes me dinner most nights, but I gave him tonight off. I did expect to come here today."

"I guess sharing a house with a dog is better than a castle with a bat. Although Snape's not that bad."

"A dog and a wolf. Now let's go." We walked into the house and up the stairs to a room I assumed was Harry's. once I was in the room harry closed the door behind me and grabbed me, planting a kiss with so much force I had to gasp for air when he pulled away.

He didn't seem to affected by it, he just walked over to a chair by the fireplace and sat down. I went to sit in the chair across from him, But he grabbed me and pulled me on to his lap. I turned so I was stratling him. I kissed him and he deepened the kiss. I started unbuttoning his shirt. I got halfway down his shirt when I heard a voice coming from behind me.

"Uh hum" Harry broke the kiss and pushed me off. I hit my head on the floor. When I opened my eyes I was laying on my bed in Malfoy Manor with my father standing over me.

"What does it mean professor? It felt so real. But I've never been with Potter like that." It had to mean something or else I wouldn't be sitting in Trelonie's office.

**

* * *

**

Please Review and let me know what you think.

I had a problem when I uploaded this. I fixed it. The whole secound part wast all one paragraph and the way I write it might be a little confusing.


End file.
